


Spontaneous Midnight Sway

by Stilessbutt



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Sweet, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 21:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12873819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stilessbutt/pseuds/Stilessbutt
Summary: Stiles Stilinski does not care about the normal when it comes to Lydia. He loves to surprise her and he loves to love her.





	Spontaneous Midnight Sway

It had been a tiring day for The McCall Pack. Scott was trying to do his best to make sure everything was safe and okay again after what Gerard, Monroe and the Anuk-Ite had done. He, of course, was not alone and was accompanied by his ever two best friends; Stiles and Lydia.

They had walked around every square of Beacon Hills, making sure people were safe and not afraid anymore. Certainly, the population of the ones who were aware of the supernatural was a lot larger than it had been before, but everyone seemed to have quieted down and repressed their feelings of anger and fear towards Scott and his pack.

Stiles, Lydia and Scott were one hundred percent sure that all of the mayhem and chaos that had been caused was because of Monroe, Gerard and the Anuk-Ite. They had forced the people into believing that every problem in their lives was caused by the supernatural when in fact they had been the only ones who cared; the ones who had been risking their lives since they were sixteen to protect everyone.

“Thanks again for the help guys. Thanks for the ride, Stiles. I’ll see you guys tomorrow?” Scott asked with a tilt of his head as he opened the door to the jeep, waiting for his best friends’ responses so he could head out.

“Of course, buddy. And don’t thank me.” Stiles winked at the werewolf just as Lydia smiled at Scott and then got up from the backseat to sit where Scott had been sitting a few minutes before. 

They were all grateful that Stiles had been able to come to Beacon Hills to their aid, even though they did get their beating for not calling him earlier; especially Lydia. It took him a while to forgive her for doing that since she got hurt and no one called him even then, which of course seemed insane to him.

“He’s always trying so hard.” Lydia sighed and brushed back her hair before turning to look at her boyfriend whom she hadn’t seen in a while and missed terribly.

“If you keep looking at me like that, you’ll realize how much of a wreck I am and that you made a big mistake of choosing to be with me.” Stiles pointed with a grin on his face, making Lydia laugh immediately before shaking her head. 

“I’ll never believe I made a mistake with that, Stiles. Trust me.” She said and turned her head back to look in front of them just as she saw that he was parking the car on the side of the road.

Lydia turned her head towards him again, raising an eyebrow, and yet she followed him out of the jeep anyway when he did jump out of Roscoe. 

“Stiles, what in the world are we doing now? I’m tired. I just want to sleep or at least lie in bed.” Lydia whined as she stretched out her arms and walked towards him.

“May I have this dance?” Stiles asked with a smile on his face and an extended hand towards his beautiful, strawberry blonde. 

This was it, Lydia thought. Stiles had lost his mind. He had gone insane because of the pressure of the supernatural world. And then she heard it. The faint, but beautiful, seraphic music that seemed to be playing from one of the houses around them. It could’ve been a party, or a wedding or anything, but Stiles was asking her to dance with him right there on the side of the road.

“Before you talk about how smart I am and tell me to get my cute little ass up to dance with you, yes. Of course, you may have this dance.” Lydia said with a smile playing on her lips as she gave him her hand and let him pull her gently into his arms, placing both of them on her waist as she wrapped her own arms around his neck. 

“I can’t believe you still remember that. I’m sorry for yelling at you like some kind of obsessive lunatic.” He chuckled slightly and placed a soft kiss on the top of her head.

“Oh, don’t apologize. It was sweet to know that someone could see through that ‘cold, lifeless exterior.’” She said as she pulled her head away from him to give him a wink. 

“I love you. You know that, right? I’ll only ever love you.” Stiles said with a quiet sigh as he kept his arms around the girl he loved, the girl he promised he’d cherish, love and protect for the rest of his life. 

They swayed slowly to the beat and Lydia pulled him closer just as she had back in their freshman year, but this time, she wasn’t looking for anyone else. Lydia had all she wanted right here, with Mieczyslaw Stilinski. 

“And I love you, Stiles.”


End file.
